


A Dance to Remember

by Aria_Breuer, Music By Themes Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Music by Themes: Christmas [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Carol of the Bells, Christmas dance, F/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Music%20By%20Themes%20Series
Summary: Maleficent and Jareth spend the holidays together.Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Jareth (Labyrinth)/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Music by Themes: Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072715
Kudos: 2





	A Dance to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiration for Fanfic:** Lindsey Stirling’s cover, “Carol of the Bells”. Disney’s Descendants’ song, “Evil Like Me”. A Maleficent-Jareth crossover video that inspired me to bring this couple to come to life.
> 
>  **Warning!** This chapter is Rated M for sensual content.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> Welcome to my Music by Themes Collection! :)
> 
> This challenge focuses on music of all varieties, with themes spread out throughout this fanfic challenge. Last time, I was repetitive with the fanfics. And because of that, I deleted the challenge and started again.
> 
> This time, I think I may have figured it out. So, let’s go! :)

Maleficent stood in the middle of the stone circular room. Red holly berries and green garland lined the stone walls. Her dark tower held its secrets, each one unique in its own right. So, here she was, ready to dance her splendid dance.

It was in this moment that she felt hands wrap around her waist. Maleficent gasped, spinning around to face Jareth the Goblin King. Jareth twirled Maleficent around, enthralled in her beauty. Maleficent raised her arms in the air, closing her eyes, even as Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her every being.

Every fiber in Maleficent’s body wanted him. She thought her heart would burst if she didn’t have him.

Maleficent spun around, facing him now. Their dance was sensual, enthralling, escaping.

Jareth snarled, gripping onto her waist with all his might. Maleficent huffed, falling fast into a kiss that seemed to last forever. Oh, Maleficent wanted him. Even now, in this desolate place, where all seemed to go nowhere—

“My lord! My lord! Sarah awaits us,” a goblin interrupted Jareth’s dream.

Jareth looked out at the window, seeing it was still daylight. “Another time, my sweet.” Jareth stood up, making his way outside his castle, where the one girl was seeking her baby brother. Jareth would have them both! Just wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas! :)


End file.
